Family
by Xeijin
Summary: The prompt of this was the title of Chapter 34 in the manga which is Family. Family. The Devilbats sure look like a family. And they synchronize well, I mean, The Huh huh brothers are soulmates! How can they know what the other is about to say? And a little HiruMamo. :D


Title: Family

Characters: Deimon Devilbats

* * *

" **Ngoh!"**

" **Huh?"**

" **Huuuh?"**

" **HUUUUHHHHH?"**

" **Hyaaaahhh! Don't fight!"** trembled Uncle Kurita while he is trying to stop the 'Sibling Rivalry' between the Huh-Huh Brothers and Komusubi. Beside him is the ever so stoic Uncle Musashi casually picking his ear. I could just sweatdrop, this happens everyday. Sigh.

The door suddenly opens. **"Oi stop that."** Grumbled Grandpa Doburuko but didn't bothered to stop the commotion between the siblings. He just leisurely sat on the couch and began drinking his sake. Another sweatdrop ran on my forehead.

" **Practice MAX!"** the ever so hyper Monta said as he entered the clubhouse. **"Hieeeee! We should scan our cards Monta! It's Game Play Card Memorization today! Hiruma-san will kill us if we get a low score!"** Sena panicked. Yeah, these two are part of the siblings, but they don't have that 'Sibling rivalry' unlike those four. This is the kind of siblings that understands each other well. I nodded to myself, I looked around again. The commotion have stopped what happened?

" **C-cards! Ngoh!"** Komusubi stated while steam ran out of his nose. **"Crap! The cards…"** Togano started **"should be memorized…"** Jumonji continued **"or we're dead! Oraaaa!"** Koruki ended and the siblings all gathered to memorize their play cards. "They are so motivated." Uncle Kurita stated almost teary eyed. Uncle Musashi just smiled in response.

" **Hello everyone!"** Uncle Yukimitsu greeted as he entered. **"Ah! Yuki-san!"** the siblings rushed into him at once showing their play cards **. "Can you help us studying with these MAX!"** ah yeah, Yukimitsu is the Uncle that would gladly help his nephews with their assignments. Yes that's right.

" **Ahahahaha! Everyone is studying! For sure I could perfect the e- Arienai!"** trailed off that spinning idiot as he was once again skated by the Suzuna. Wait what is this idiot role here? Ah, maybe he's the Butler? " **Yaaaa! Sena is studying!"** Suzuna said as she skated her way to him **. "Um.. Yes Suzuna."** Sena said as he smiled sheepishly to her. Yes she is the in-law, Sena's girlfriend, and I approve of her. Yeah that's right.

The door opened violently as the head of the family shows up, of course, their father, **"You fucking brats ready for the quiz? You'll get it if you're score is below 80! Kekekeke!"** he stated as he fired a round of shots on the roof with his AK-47. The siblings just cowered in fear. Yes he is the Spartan father that pushes his sons to their limits, but that doesn't mean he does not love his sons. I could tell you so much by just being there on the sidelines.

" **Hiruma-kun don't threathen them!"** ah yes, the mother would always scold the father if he is too hard on their children. So Mamori takes the role of the mother, yeah that's right. " **Keh! Shut up Fucking Manager! We could've started early if you hadn't dragged me to Kariya to pig out yourself with fucking creampuffs! Making alibi for the brats to have more time study. But well I still got a picture of you with cream all over your face! Kekekeke!"** Hiruma cackled in glee as he shows the picture of Mamori with cream on her face. **"Mou! Hiruma-kun! You're evil!"** Mamori shouted at him as she blushes. Yeah they also fight like a married couple. I nodded to myself again.

" **Okay fucking brats! Now get ready for the quiz!"** their father roared with another round of shots in the ceiling, the siblings with the uncles immediately complied.

" **Hai hai, here's your snack Cerberus!"** I looked at my left side, a low growl was directed to Mamori as she patted Cerberus after giving him food. The evil dog sure is the house guard. Yes that would suit him well, **"Hai, here's yours Butaberos!"** she turned to me and I squeaked my thanks. So, that makes me their house pet right?

* * *

It's Butaberos point of view, i mean, this pig sure needs love right? He's putting himself into diet just not to be eaten by Ceberus. Hahahaha. XD


End file.
